


Rubdown

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Dave can't sleep, the only solution Karkat has is to get physical.





	Rubdown

Dave couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, grabbing at the blanket each and every way possible, but he couldn’t help but feel entirely awake.  He sighed deeply as he fell onto his back and groaned softly.  Being immortal wasn’t worth much if he had to spend eternity being insomniac.

“For fuck’s sake, Dave.”

Dave turned to the loud sound coming from the other side of his bed. Oops. He hadn’t been very considerate of his bunk-mate.

Karkat rose up from his side of the bed, rubbing his eyes.  “Do you have any idea how much you squirm when you’re asleep, much less when you’re awake?  It’s a wonder I can ever get any rest.”

“Sorry,” Dave said sheepishly. “I just can’t get down for the night, but I’ll hit the couch so you can sleep, at least.”

Dave took the covers in his hands and made to jump out of the bed before he felt Karkat grab him.  

“No, hold on, I have a better idea.”

And then, abruptly, Karkat began to lift up Dave’s shirt.

“Woah, man, hold up! I mean, it’s sweet that you wanna do that, but it’s a little late for it, I think!”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Keep your mind out of the gutter, Strider, this is a safe-for-work activity I’m trying here.”

With a flourish, Karkat took off the red undershirt Dave always wore to bed.  It suddenly felt cold not being under the covers.

“Now, lie down on your stomach.”

Dave dutifully flipped onto his tummy, wriggling a bit against the pillow now pressed on his face.

“Did you have something specific in mind or-ooooooo…”

Dave suddenly felt a firm pressure on his back, which caused him to tense up slightly.

“Relax, Dave.  I’m not gonna kill you.  Try and enjoy it.”

Karkat began to gently knead along Dave’s back, pressing along different pressure points and muscles to soften him up as much as he could.

Dave exhaled as Karkat’s administrations continued.  Trolls were strong as hell, thanks to their unforgiving planet, but Karkat was doing a good job of keeping the pressure from being uncomfortable.  Carefully, easily, all the kinks and soreness was pressed out.  With Dave’s face pushed straight into his pillow, it wasn’t long before he started to flutter his eyes closed, and even less time until he…

Karkat took his hands off Dave’s back as he watched his slow, sleepy breathing.  That seemed to have done the trick.  He pulled the blanket back up to cover Dave’s sleeping form before pulling his own half up.  Before he turned back to his own side, he gave Dave’s cheek a quick little peck.

“Good night, Dave.”

Though he was long gone to dreamland by this point, Dave couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back in february for a valentines gift. art by http://cherryirises.tumblr.com/


End file.
